Jack Vs Bunny:Let the games begin!
by Chrissyxo91
Summary: After Jack and Bunny destroy the workshop during an arguement North suggests they decide who is right or wrong by playing games. Only problem, a certain winter spirit is willing to do anything in his power to not lose. Expect chaos to ensue. Rated K for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Bunny Vs. Jack: Let the games begin!

**Hey guys I really have no idea where this story came from. I was just minding my business trying to study for Bio-chem and then BAM! I got hit with this need to write this, Whatever the hell this is. This first chapter is the set up. I got the next two chapters planned but I am open to any ideas you guys may have. I am hoping to make this at least 8 chapters long and I have a few ideas of challenges, but if you guys have any ideas please let me know!**

* * *

"Get back here you lily liveried snowflake!" Roared a rather irritated and rather wet looking Pooka as he chased after a rather amused Jack Frost.

"What in the name of Christmas is going on here!" North questioned as he entered the workshop to see elves strewn about the room and toys smashed on the floor as Yeti's tried their best, but sadly failed, to keep the pair of racing guardians from wrecking more of their loved creations. Not hearing Norths statement Jack flew high up into the rafters and hid behind a pillar and waited as Bunny followed him to the rafters and jumped from one to the next searching for the snow-haired menace. Once Bunny had his back turned Jack peeked out from his hiding place and quickly iced the board Bunny stood on.

"CRICKEY!" Bunny shouted as he lost his footing and fell into a conveniently placed snowdrift. Jack burst into fresh laughter as the guardian of hope tried to pull himself out of the rather large pile of snow .

"Little trouble there cotton-tail?" Jack taunted. Bunny, who had finally managed to climb out of the snow, glared at the offending spirit.

"Ha-Ha Mate! What if I broke my neck!" Bunny raised his fist and shook it.

"I thought bunnies always landed on their feet?" Jack teased.

"That's cats you moron!" Bunny seethed as he quickly flicked a exploding egg at the giggling annoyance. Jack let out a squeak as he jumped from the rafters and narrowly missed the egg-bomb, which coated the area with pink paint. North, having seen enough, decided to intervene.

"What is this fighting for? We are all friends, no? No reason to be-" He was cut off by a blue egg-bomb blasting him with paint. "OKAY THATS ENOUGH!" Bellowed North as he had finally reached his limit. His shout caused the other two guardians to freeze as the suddenly became aware of his presence. Jack balanced on one foot, mid-throw, with a snowball in his hand as Bunny held a terrified looking elf in front of him as a shield.

"Heh, Hey there North." Jack began. "When, uh, did you get here?" He questioned as he quickly hid the snowball behind his back and tried to look innocent. North just stared at him for a moment then glanced over at Bunny, who quickly dropped the elf and scratched the back of his head.

"Didn't see you there mate. Me and the frostbite over there where, uh, just having a little disagreement." He glanced around the workshop as if he only just now noticed the destruction. "I guess it got a little out of hand." He murmured as he saw the yetis peeking fearfully from their hiding spots.

"Yes, yes, a _little_ out of hand indeed." North responded. "May I ask what argument was about?"

"Well Frostbite here started it."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO YOU LITTLE SNOWCONE!"

"DID NOT YOU OVER GROWN FLUFFBALL!"

"ENOUGH!" North yelled as he got between the two. "You two need to learn how to settle your arguments in less," He took a look around the workshop. "Messy ways."

"And how do yah figure we can do that?" Bunny questioned.

North considered this for a moment. "How about a game? Winner is right, Loser is wrong. Easy as pie."

"A game? What kind of idea is that!" Bunny said with disbelief. "Like I'd play a game with that frosted idiot."

"Scared you'll lose Kangaroo?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. "I guess I can understand if your scared. I mean what would you know about games or anything fun anyways." Jack shook his head mock-mournfully.

"Scared?! Like I would be scared! You should be the one shivering in your knickers!" Bunny responded.

"That a challenge?" Jack asked as he glared at the 6'1 rabbit.

"I can beat you in any-game any-day of the week!"

"How about we make it interesting?" Jack smirked.

"Was 'bout to suggest the same thing." Bunny smirked back.

"How about the loser has to dress in full drag and serve tea at the next meeting." Jack challenged.

"Your on! Hope you own a dress mate." Bunny said as he shook Jacks hand on the deal.

"Why you need to borrow one?" Jack shot back. Both he and Bunny glared as they shook hands sealing the deal.

"Good, Deal is made. Now get out of my workshop and play your game somewhere else!" North said as he pushed the pair out the door.

* * *

**Well please Rate and review! Also I look forward to any ideas of games they can play! **


	2. Chapter 2: Chess

**Just realized I forgot to add a disclaimer to this story but just so you guys know I do not own Rise of the Guardians Jack Frost, or Bunnymund. Sigh a girl can dream though. **

**Anyways Here is chapter 2: Chess. **

* * *

Jack watched warily as Bunny set up the board game placing the pieces just so on the board. He glared down at the coin in his hand. Stupid coin why did it have to let Bunny pick the game? Sure over the years he has seen other people play this game and Jamie has tried to get him to play it every now and then but he just found the game so BORING! No wonder Bunny picked it.

"Yah ready there Frostbite?" Bunny asked as he waved his hand in front of Jack's face to get his attention.

"In a hurry to lose there Fuzz-bucket?" Jack snapped as he took his seat on the white side.

"Fuzz-bucket?" Bunny questioned as he sat opposite to Jack on the black side. "What kind of name is that? Oh and it's your turn first."

An hour later Bunny owned 4 of Jack's pawns, 2 of his knights, 1 rook, and had his queen stuck. Jack glared at his pieces as he tried to think of his next move. Bunny laid back in his chair feeling smug even though Jack owned his bishops, 2 pawns, and one knight.

"If yah want to call it quits I'd understand." Bunny smirked as Jack took his time coming up with a move. Unknown to Bunny, Jack wasn't thinking of his next chess move per-say. Glaring Jack tapped his staff at Bunny's foot distracting the Pooka as he jumped back from the cold ice trying to form on his foot. "HEY!" His chair slid back on the floor Jack had already iced and toppled backwards from the force of Bunny's jump sending him back on the floor with a thump. Once Bunny was distracted Jack moved his queen to a better position and stole back a pawn from Bunny.

"Have a nice fall?" Jack asked innocently as Bunny righted himself. "See you next spring!" He added even though it was an old joke he chuckled.

"Ha freaking Ha! Your a riot." Bunny dead-panned as he pulled his chair back in place. "You gonna make your turn or do you have more jokes?"

"But of course." Jack said as he took Bunny's rook with his now freed queen. "Check." Jack said with a smile.

"Wait a second how did that happen!?" Bunny scratched his head as he observed the board but was unable to notice exactly what had changed. He moved his king from harm and glared at Jack. "Your move."

* * *

The game progressed slowly as Jack waited to try again. He saw his chance as an elf came into the room carrying a large platter of cookies and hot chocolate. Tapping his staff against the floor he made an ice trail leading to an unsuspecting rabbit. The elf, who was already unstable from his heavy burden, put his foot down and hit ice and slid. CRASH! As Aster and the elf tried to untangle themselves from the mess Jack moved a few more pieces around. Bunny pulled himself free and glared at Jack.

"What the heck was that for! Look at the mess!" Bunny stated as he waved his hands at the mess of crushed cookies and puddles of hot chocolate. The elf held up what remained of a cookie with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Jack responded. "Those elves can be pretty clumsy. I don't know why your blaming me."

"Right and I'm sure that trail of ice came from no where and just happened to lead to my chair." Bunny growled. "If your so scared of losing you coulda just called it quits."

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one losing." Jack smirked as he gestured at the game. The black pieces were almost wiped out and the king was now surrounded. "Oh, by the way, Checkmate." Jack smiled triumphantly.

"Now hold on one second! Those pieces weren't like that." Bunny hopped over to the board. "You're cheating!" He accused.

"Tsk, tsk. Can't take a loss like a man, er, rabbit, can you?" Jack looked smug. Bunny grabbed the front of Jack's hoodie and pulled him up from the chair.

"I can, if I lose, but I didn't lose you cheated you bloody show-pony!" Bunny shook Jack with each word, on the last shake one of Bunny's pawns fell out of Jack's pocket. Putting Jack down Bunny picked up the piece. "Well, well what 'ave we here?" Bunny asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack backed up a pace or two.

"Heh, now how did that get in there?" Jack couldn't hide the sheepish look on his face. Bunny's face took on a dangerous edge. "Well will you look at the time. I'm late to give Tibet a snowstorm." Jack jumped into the air as Bunny lunged at him. "Guess we'll have to do this another time see yah!" Jack called as he flew out the window.

"FROST!"

* * *

***Giggles* why is it so fun to pick on Bunny? I hope he forgives me! Anyway this chapter wrote itself with almost no effort from me. I hope it makes as much sense to you guys as it did to me. I'm worried the characters are not acting right or talking right. Accents are HARD! *Gets shot* Oh well Review and I'll have to learn from what you guys tell me. My writing skills are still rusty from not writing anything for over a year. I am holding the next chapter hostage until I get a few more reviews so its up to you guys when you want the next chapter Muhahaha! *cue evil music***


	3. Chapter 3: Go fish!

**Well here you guys go Chapter 3. See I'm not completely evil. **

**SugarSweetObsessed: Haha Lots of good ideas there maybe I'll use one maybe I won't lol guess you'll have to keep reading to see. ;) I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my little story. But you'll have to explain the dounkin doughnuts thing to me haha. We don't have any of those here where I am from. Just Tim Hortons. **

**Nightmre13: Don't hurt me! :O Here's the chapter! Please forgive me! :P**

**Batgirl13: Haha oh the many ways to cheat at a cooking contest! lol Thank you for your words. I tried a little harder with the accents in this one.**

**TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: Whew your name is long ahahah. Will it be Jack in drag or Bunny in Drag. Guess you'll have to wait til the end to find out muhahaha.**

**To everyone else who fav'ed or Followed I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have had a really hard few weeks and writing this story and seeing how much you guys seem to enjoy it makes all of it seem a little less painful. I almost cried tears of happiness last night when my phone kept buzzing from your feedback. I hope this chapter don't let you guys down!**

**P.s: Sadly I still do not own ROTG or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Go fish.**

Once Bunny tracked down Jack in northern Canada he dragged him back to the north pole to continue their competition. "Listen here Frost that was a dirty trick you pulled last time, so this time I'm keeping my eye on you!" Bunny lectured as he dragged Jack into the workshop to pick another game. "Now lets see how about Monopoly?"

"No way! That game takes forever!" Jack groaned from his seat on one of the yeti's work benches.

"Dice? Tic tac toe? Uno?" Bunny suggested.

"No, nah, and nuh uh." Jack shook his head.

"Well how are we supposed to pick a game if you keep shooting things down." Bunny sighed exasperated.

"Why not game of cards." North suggested as he walked past the pair to check on a new toy car one of the yeti's had built. "Hmm. Yes very nice we can build 4700 of these." North said in approval to the yeti who looked thrilled to get praise for his hard work. "On second thought make it a plane, cars have been done to much." North said as he walked back to the bickering guardians. Frustrated the yeti threw the toy car at a wall and stormed off.

"What do you mean you don't know many card games?" Bunny said in shock as North drew closer.

"It's hard to play card games by yourself and I never really had time for it when I was human. Too many chores to do plus playing cards weren't that popular in my village." Jack responded looking slightly embarrassed.

"Surely you have played some kind of card game before?" North questioned as he patted Jacks shoulder to comfort the boy.

"Well yeah, Solitaire, clock, etc. Oh and Jamie and I played go fish a few weeks ago that was fun." Jack replied.

"Go fish? That's the one where you ask someone for the same card you have and try to get the most pairs right?" Bunny asked as he tried to remember the last time he had played the game. Might have been back in 1959 with Sandy maybe? Or was it '58?

"Yes that's the one." Jack nodded his head.

"Hmm. Can't see how you could cheat at that one. Lets give it a go." Bunny agreed. "First we'll need cards. North you have a set of cards round here we could use?"

"Yes in room down the hall there 3rd door on the right in drawer of big desk." North answered as the two ran off to get the cards. As he turned he noticed Tooth hovering in the corner.

"Those two seem to be getting along better." She observed as the pair playfully shoved at each other as they raced out of the room.

"Yes, that is what I had hoped when I suggested they play games together." North smiled. "They have been here for a whole hour without wrecking workshop. Is big improvement no?"

"Well I wouldn't count your eggs until they hatch if I were you but they do seem at least a bit less... Hostile toward each-other." Tooth giggled. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the hallway.

"I told you not to race a rabbit!" Bunny shouted.

"I would have won if you didn't trip me with your oversized foot!" Jack yelled back.

"Not my fault your a klutz." Bunny responded as he walked back into the room followed by Jack who was rubbing his head and glaring at the Easter bunny's back.

"You tripped me on purpose you over grown Kangaroo!" Jack growled.

"Don't call me a Kangaroo!" Bunny whirled on the spot and got in Jack's face.

"Kang-a-roo!" Jack stood his full height and glared back.

"So much for getting along better." Tooth sighed.

"Rome was not built in a day." North agreed and the two sighed and went to diffuse the situation before the workshop was wrecked... Again.

* * *

Once the two had calmed down Tooth lead them to a small room with a dining room table large enough for a family of four to sit at. "This should be a good room for your game." She grinned at the two as they scowled at each other. "And far enough away from anything breakable." She murmured to herself.

"What was that Sheila?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, haha nothing. Well have a good game." She said as she zipped off back down the hallway.

"She took off like Pitch was after her." Jack observed.

"Took off like a like a dingo with a bone." Bunny agreed. The two shrugged and sat at the table. "Now, I'll deal since I don't trust you not to cheat again."

"Whatever makes you happy." Jack shrugged as he got comfortable in his chair.

Bunny dealt out the cards and once he and jack sorted out them out they began the game. "Got any twos?"

* * *

A few turns later Jack noticed Bunny was doing well and there was a chance he might not win! He couldn't understand it. He did so well when he played against Jamie. Then again, there was a mirror behind Jamie that he had forgotten about..._ That's it._ With a tap of his stick that he masked by shifting in his seat Jack froze the wall behind Bunny until he could see his reflection and more importantly Bunny's cards in it. _That makes it easier. _

Jack hid the smile from his face as he asked. "Got any eights?"

* * *

"Damn how do you know what I've got!" Bunny muttered as Jack got yet another pair from him._ It's like can see what I got in my hands!_ Suddenly Bunny grew suspicious. "Are you cheating again you little ratbag?"

Jack took on a look of shock. "Me? Cheating? How could you accuse me of such a thing."

"Pfft, Yeah right." Bunny noticed Jack looked a little nervous as he looked behind him but quickly hid the look.

"What are you look'n at?" Bunny turned his head to see what had the little buggers attention.

"Wait! Don't-" Jack tried.

Bunny turned his head and came face to face with himself. "YOU HOON!" Bunny roared. "Thought you weren't cheating!"

"Heh, was that there the whole time? I didn't notice." Jack shrank back a bit from the livid bunny.

"PIGS-ARSE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS THERE YOU... you... you know what. I'm done. I can't just play a game can you." Bunny deflated as his anger suddenly left him. "Forget it. I'm going back to the warren." With a tap of his foot he was gone.

Jack felt guilt twist around his chest. Tooth came fluttering into the room and looked around in confusion. "Where's Bunny? I thought I heard him yell."

"He's gone." Jack muttered as he flew out a window. Outside the clouds started to turn dark as Jack vanished into them.

"Oh no. So much for getting along." Tooth said to no one as she sadly closed the window and left the room.

* * *

**OH NO! Jack has pushed Bunny just a little to far! And just when they were starting to get along. I don't know what happened guys. I was writing this chapter thinking of how cute they would look playing cards and then this fight broke out and blind sided me! What will happen next?! :O **

**Maybe Reviews and love from you guys will make things better? lol Until next time!**

**Chrissyxo91**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

**Woo! Another chapter finished! I hope you guys are happy I put off doing an assignment to write this one up first :P.**

**TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: This chapter kind of got away from me I don't know what happened. Here I am trying to write a cute little Bunny vs Jack rivalry and I get blind-sided by this drama. I guess they bother had some issues they needed to work out before they could just have fun together. Don't worry eventually you guys will find out who will have to serve tea at the next meeting but this needed to happen first. I just felt like they needed to work this stuff out first. **

**The Blue Snow Bunny: It is so much fun to pick on him XD. Also Heres your update :).**

**SugarSweetObsessed: I knew they made doughnuts but I have never had it. I love my Tim Hortons. I just can't manage work, school, and writing with out a French venilla and Timbit. Yum. lol now look what you did I got to run down the road to get some. *Sigh* haha My hips hate you. :P When North made the Rome was not build in a day comment he was referring that it would take longer and more then a few games to iron out all the problems Bunny and Jack have between each-other but was hopeful that they would eventually get along. Maybe this chapter will help you understand why Bunny got so mad with Jack cheating if not just say so and I'll try to explain it to you. It all makes sense in my head but I'm aware it might not be clear to you guys so if there's ever a problem please let me know. It helps me grow as a writer. And yes you are a great follower. :D**

**nightmre13: You fiend! Threatening a poor puppy! I hope it bites you! Lol anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**P.s: I tried asking Jack if I can own his character... I now have a restraining order... That didn't go well... In short no I still do not own the rights to ROTG or it's characters... Or my dignity for the matter. Off to court I go.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Sorry.**

Jack flew through the sky and let the wind take him wherever it pleased as he tried to sort out his feelings. "What's Bunny's problem anyway? Sure I cheated but I just didn't want to dress up in drag in front of everyone." Jack grumbled to himself.

"Was he mad cause he was losing? Geez what a sore loser, if he wanted to win so badly he should've been clever like me." The wind dropped him a bit then caught him again trying to get his attention.

"Hey! What was that for!" He asked the spirit of the four winds.

"It's not my fault he was a sore loser!" In response the wind dropped him a bit further before catching him. Once the wind had him again a cool gust played across his head and Jack tilted his head.

"You think he was just mad because he wanted to play a game with me?" Jack questioned. The wind tossed him about playfully in response. "How was I supposed to know! I thought it was just about who would have to wear drag at the next meeting! I'm not physic!" The wind twisted him around and flicked him around passing mountains making Jack laugh at the exhilaration of it all.

"Yeah, yeah I get it... Its not like he can play games with Tooth or Sandy they are both to busy year round to have much downtime. And even though North only delivers gifts on one day a year he still has a full-time job managing yeti's toy production and keeping those pesky elves busy. Not to mention keeping an eye on who's been naughty or nice... Maybe Bunny was just excited to finally have someone to just spend time with, and to play games with..." Jack frowned. _Maybe he was lonely too before I came along. _"I guess his freak-out makes sense now. No wonder I feel so guilty about it."

The wind teased him and ruffled his hair again. "Okay, okay. I WAS guilty for cheating! You know that's not what I meant." Jack laughed at his long-time friend. "Now, how to make it up to him?" Jack thought for a moment then suddenly his eyes sparked with an idea. "I got it! Wind, would you mind taking me back to the pole?" Without hesitation the wind gusted strongly and spun him around then back toward the pole.

* * *

North sighed as he heard Tooth tell him what had happened between Jack and Bunnymund. "So much for that idea to get them to get along." North looked out sadly at the workshop. "I might have made things worse."

"Oh don't say that North! It wasn't a bad idea. Those two did look like they were almost getting along before." Tooth tried to comfort him and hovered over to pat his shoulder.

"Maybe those two are just like oil and water." He sighed. "Those two are both so head-strong maybe they can never get past their past." Suddenly the large window in the workshop blew open bringing in chilled air and snow. "What's this about?" North questioned as he walked over to the window. "Phil I thought I told you to close the window properly otherwise it just blows open!"

"Mrugarsh Ruphfeihard!" Phil yelled back in yetish as he went to shut the window. Just as it was about to close Jack slipped through the crack and with a quick look around spotted North.

"Hey North!" He shouted with a lot of energy and a 180'd personality compared to the one he had left the pole with. "Where's the game room again?" Jack questioned urgently. Taken aback by the sudden change in the young guardians mood North just pointed. "Oh right down that way! Thanks!" Jack said as he zoomed down the hall leaving a wake of snow, frost, and bewildered stares.

"What has him so worked up?" Tooth questioned. North didn't get time to answer as Jack flew back into the room.

"Hey North mind if I borrow this and a snow globe?" Jack asked as he showed North the box. Once North read the box he understood and laughed.

"Yes, Yes take box and globe. Good-luck!" He said as his famous laugh boomed around the room. Jack smiled then grabbed a globe and threw it to the ground.

"To the Warren!" He shouted then with a wave to Tooth and North flew through the portal.

* * *

"Damn that no good cheater!" Bunny grumbled as he walked through the warren. His egg-lets fallowed behind him like ducklings feeling his distress but not really knowing how to help him. One brave egg ran ahead and bumped into his masters paw.

"What do you lot want?" Bunny asked. The eggs jumped back at his tone causing Bunny to wipe at his face with his paw.

"Awh look I didn't mean to snap at you guys. Just had a bad day is all." Bunny apologized. The brave egg from before rubbed against Bunny and soon the Pooka was covered in eggs all demanding his attention.

"Now rack off you lot." Bunny tried to sound stern but couldn't keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Really now I got things to do! Got to sow the seeds for the dye flowers and come up with new designs for next Easter. I really need to get to work and you lot need to leave me to it." Of course the egg's wouldn't listen right away and it took a little more convincing but eventually Bunny was able to get free and begin his work.

He was planting seeds in the field when a flash of light brightened the warren. "What does North want now?" Bunny questioned expecting to see the large Russian step from the portal. In a flash a form zipped through and crashed into him. "What the!?" Bunny gasped out as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Ow. What did I hit a tree?" Said a voice behind him. Bunny turned and seen a familiar winter spirit rubbing his head.

"You. What 're you doin' in MY warren. Get out!" Bunny yelled. Jack winced at Bunny's words and hid what he had behind his back looking sheepish. Bunny's eyes narrowed. "What 'ave you got? Haven't you played enough tricks on me for one day?"

Jack stared at the ground and pushed a stone around with his foot. Bunny raised a questioning brow at this behaviour. If he didn't know better he would think the boy was worried. Worried wasn't a expression he expected from the usually cocky, mischievous, prankster.

"Well, you see I..." Jack began as he tried to look anywhere else but at Bunny. The wind seemed to pick up and nudge at the winter spirit who just aimed a glare over his shoulder. "I know I'm trying!" He said to no one.

"Who you talking to?" Bunny feared Jack might have lost his marbles. _That hit on the head must've been pretty hard for him to be talking to thin air._

Jack seemed flustered and finally just held out the box he had hidden behind his back. "How about one more game Bunny?" He asked with his face turned but Bunny thought he could see a bit of frost bloom over his cheeks. Curious despite himself he read the title on the box. **Sorry!**

Bunny stared confusingly at the box until it dawned on him. "Are you trying to apologize?" He asked in disbelief.

Jack just nodded his head. Suddenly the warren was filled with laughter. "HAHAHA! Wow, that had to be the dorkiest apology I've ever seen! And it was from YOU! HAHA!" Bunny fell to the ground laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Jack stared at this first in shock, then embarrassment, finally anger.

"Hey I just thought it would be a nice idea!" Jack stated as he crossed his arms and turned his back on the hysterical Bunny.

Bunny gained control over himself then stood and wiped a tear from his laughter fit out of his eye. "Don't be mad frostbite. I just wasn't expecting it and it took me off guard." Bunny chuckled as he put his hand on the others shoulder. "Thanks Jack." He added with a smile.

Turning Jack saw Bunny's smile then returned it with a grin. "Well come on lets play the game. You'll have to teach me though I never played this one before."

"No problem mate."

* * *

**HAHA! This chapter was so much fun to write. I can see Bunny ruining a cute moment by busting out in laughter and I can't blame him! Please review with what you guys think of this story, the characters, doughnuts ;), and whatever else you want! I love reading the comments they make me happy and when I'm happy I write faster HINT HINT! Don't worry things will return to chaos soon enough. Also to the person who asked what they were arguing about in the first place that's for me to know and you to find out hahahahaha!**

**P.s: has anyone else noticed how each chapter keeps getting longer?! Oh and chapter 2 was inspired by this /watch?v=1m7dcbIKvlw . I forgot to add it before. Woops. *sweatdrops***


	5. Chapter 5: Pay up!

**Sorry for the delay guys but I planned to not post this story until AFTER Ground-hog day. I'm so sad it looks like we will get a early spring.. Might be because of the events in this chapter. What do you guys think? **

**Guest: Your wish is my command here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**SugarSweetObsessed: Thank you I'm glad you think they are acting in character and I hope they are in this chapter as well I'm really worried about it so please let me know if it's out of character and I'll try to fix it if it needs fixing. I had a bit of trouble here... I hope it doesn't show to badly. Oh and trust me without my Tim's I would never function with all the work I do. And timbits and tiny little fluffballs of heaven. Sigh. I'm drooling now. Damn. haha. Hey everyone is younger then someone. I get laughed at by my friends and family for being my age and still obsessing over cartoons, games, anime, etc. Oh well I refuse to be normal! haha! Maybe if you guys are REALLY nice I can tell you what the original fight was about. maybe tack it on at the end and a little extra goodie? But I will need alot of love for that muhaha. I love Jack and the wind I just feel like they have this close bond almost like a loving older brother to jack! Sigh. I'm and totally melting from the cuteness whenever I write about Jack and the wind interacting T.v series would make me explode from happiness I hope if happens! Can't wait to hear from you again! P.s: just a question how old are you my curiosity got the netter of me if your not comfortable answering I'd understand ignore me being nosey! .**

**TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: I'm so glad you agreed! I loved the cuteness in the last chapter if just made me feel all warm and happy inside! **

**nightmre13: Oh no! I'm sorry to hear about your dog biting you! I hope it wasn't to bad and your not to mad with her/him!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys it makes me so happy to see your comments and I hope I don't let you guys down with this chapter or this story! Let me know if I do and I will do everything in my power to make it the best I can! WOO! **

**So I was at the flea market today and I saw this little booth in the corner. The sign read; rights to Jack Frost $20. I dug through my purse but I only had 18.76. I tried to convince the guy at the booth to sell it to me cheaper but he refused. So sadly I don't own the rights to Jack frost or ROTG!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Pay up!**

"Wait! No! That- That didn't count!" Jack protested desperately to the cheery looking guardian. Bunny sat with his back against a tree looking very pleased with himself.

"Don'tcha remember frostbite? Who ever won the game was right... and whoever lost must-"

"But that game didn't count! That was an apology game!" Meant to cheer up a certain someone who at the moment did indeed look quite cheerful. _Why the heck did I even try to cheer up this jerk anyways!_ Jack questioned himself and glared at the wind who was solemnly twisting about the treetops and staying high above the ground where its friend sat. _Traitor!_

"Apology game or not it was still a game and I won, therefore you must live up to your end of the deal." Bunny smirked.

"But- but I LET you win!" Jack tried. The bunny closed his eyes and tsked.

"I nev'a told you to let me win. Not my fault." Bunny had seen that Jack was going to let him win from the beginning and used it to his advantage. Jack stared at the Bunny for a moment, then it dawned on him and he stared at the other in horror.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO LET YOU WIN! Y-YOU CHEATED."

"Heh, I might've noticed that you weren't trying as hard as you chould've... however I never _did_ anything." _Except use it to my advantage_. Bunny thought to himself. "As I said, it wasn't my fault you didn't try to win." Bunny held both hands in the air as if in mock disappointment in the other. "Now. I believe we have a meeting tomorrow about the ground hog's decision he made today." He suddenly stared directly into the shocked and terrified eyes of the spirit of winter. "Well, it's been fun," The meadow they sat in seemed to darken and Bunny's voice seemed to take on an ominous tone. "I guess I'll _see you _tomorrow." With a thump of his paws a hole opened up under Jack and dropped him into one of the tunnels leading out of the warren.

"Wait! BUNNYMUND!" Jacks voice echoed out and was then cut off when the tunnel closed.

"Heh. I think tomorrow will be a fun day." Bunny laughed to himself as he began cleaning up the game.

* * *

Jack tried to plead his case to the other guardians but they all agreed that a loss is a loss and he must live up to his end of the bargain and there was no getting out of it. Feeling as if he had been betrayed by them all he took off to his lake and brooded over his predicament.

He sat and stared at the sky and tried to think of ways to get out of the deal. He could just take off. Maybe fly to Antarctica for a day or two and _conveniently_ miss the meeting...

Or he could cause a blizzard and ice over the North Pole making the trip there for Tooth and Sandy near impossible, he had done it before, although that time had been an accident. How was he supposed to know that it was Christmas Eve? He was a new spirit and didn't own a calender. It was a good thing North had the Yeti's track down that oddball reindeer...

Jack thought of all the different ways he could try to break the bet, However when the sun finally peeked out over the hills signalling morning Jack knew that in the end a bet was a bet and he could not try to break his word. After all his years of solitude he had just began to build up a level of respect and trust with the other guardians and he was not about to ruin it.

On second thought he might not have much respect after this...

But he was a man of his word and he would go through with this. So he jumped into the wind and went to prepare, he made sure to leave his dignity back at the lake.

He wouldn't need it.

* * *

"Do you think Jack will come?" Tooth asked worriedly. She felt bad yesterday when Jack came to the Tooth Palace asking for help but she couldn't offer any and she felt a little bit of her crush at his helpless face as he sighed and left.

"Wouldn't surprise me if the snow-cone hides out clear across the world all day to get out of the deal." Bunny said from his seat in front of the fireplace.

"Who's hiding fluff-ball?" Said a voice from the doorway.

All four guardians turned and let their jaws drop at the sight waiting in the entrance. Jack stood there striking a pose with one hand on his hip and the other holding a frost coated black fan covering most of his face except his eyes that stared boldly at Bunny with a trace of humour and seeming pleased with his entrance. He wore a lace black dress decorated here and there with frost and icicles and had added eyelash extensions to his eyes to give them a more feminine look. His hair was covered with a long winter white wig that reached his- _Wait how did Jack manage to stuff his chest so convincingly!_ Finally his outfit was completed with a pair of black and silver HIGH HEELS!

"J-Jack?!" Tooth managed to stutter out in utter shock. Tooth's words seemed to **(I apologize for this pun)** break the ice. Suddenly the other guardians snapped out of their shock.

Sandy made several images at once: A snowflake, A bow, Lipstick, The male symbol, the female symbol... The images came faster and faster and soon became an unreadable blur as the dream keeper tried to convey his shock.

North shouted for Yeti's to "Go fetch camera." and then began to take a seat for he was beginning to feel faint. He thought of Jack as his foster son of sorts. _Or does this make him daughter? _It was too much for the Russian to process at the moment.

Tooth fluttered over to Jack and began asking him questions at a rapid fire pace. "Where did you get that dress!?" "Are those heels comfortable?" "Can you make me a fan like that?" "How did you manage to do your make up so well?"

Bunny just sat back in shock. _He actually did it_. Jack Frost... Was dressed in **drag!** And looked pretty good in it for a 300 year old male. _He's WEARING HEELS! HIGH HEELS for MIM's sake! Can he even walk in those?_ As if in answer in Bunny's internal question Jack lifted one foot and went to take a step.

And fell flat on his face.

There was a loud rip from his dress as the seam unravelled from the pressure and one of his heels cracked off as he stomped it down too hard on the ground. When Jack managed to pry his face off the ground his wig had slipped off his head and his makeup was smeared and one of his glued on eyelashes hung by a strand in the corner of his face.

"Ow." Was all he could manage to say.

Bunny lost it.

He fell onto the ground in hysteric's at the sight of it all. His mind seemed to finally snap. That fall was so ungraceful! Who knew the usually graceful Jack Frost was also a klutz? It was just too funny! He roared in laughter and held his stomach because it felt as if his sides might actually split from laughing so hard.

Jack pouted at first when his entrance was ruined. But as Bunny's laughter got louder he felt something flick the switch in his mind from embarrassment to anger. Growling Jack rubbed at his face to try to rub off the rest of the make up and ripped of his dress revealing his normal pants underneath. The wind helpfully blew in his regular blue hoodie from somewhere outside the room and he pulled it on in Jerky movements ignoring Tooth and the mini Tooth's swoons at the sight of him shirtless. Finally his kicked off the evil heels. _Really how do women stand wearing regular shoes, Let alone these demonic creations!? _

"Something funny Cotton-tail?" Jack growled?

Bunny stared up at the now normally dressed Jack. "Yea mate. You." Bunny managed to chuckle out. Jack glared in response. "I mean for a second there you looked pretty nice _Shelia_." Bunny's emphasis on the last word made Jack's eye twitch in response.

"Say that again." Jack dared.

"What? I'm just saying the dress suited you. Don't get your _panties_ all in a bunch."

"THATS IT!" Jack roared as he launched himself at Bunny who managed to jump out of the way.

"Geez why are you so moody there _Princess_ are you experiencing your first visit from Aunt flow?" Bunny tossed the insult out as he dodged snow balls and attempted tackles from the now enraged spirit of winter.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"North don't you think we should stop them?" Tooth asked. North watched as the two raced around the room smashing tables and sending elves here and there but the old Russian thought he saw a playful twinkle in Bunny's eye. Watching as the pair raced between them North saw a spark of humour in Jacks eyes as one of his snow balls pelted the back of Bunny's head.

"No I think it'd be best to stay out of this one why don't we go somewhere else while we wait for these two to sort things out." North suggested.

Sandy made a image of a teacup with steam rising from it above his head.

"Yes tea would be wonderful right now." North said in response to Sandy's question. He quickly ushered Tooth and Sandy out of the room and away from the chaos. Looking back as he closed the door he thought. _Those two are like two brothers rough housing._ He chuckled to himself as he closed the door.

They would have to have the meeting later.

* * *

**JACK! IN! HEELS! There I dare you to get that image out of your head muhahahah. **

**Oh no! Jack wore drag! Does that mean the story is over?! **

**HAHA No!**

**This was the first ark. Aren't I evil? Don't worry there is still more Jack vs Bunny to come and feel free to give me any ideas you guys feel like! Also. I was thinking about adding the other guardians in on some games for a laugh. What do you guys think? I'll let you be the judge! **

**So until next time! *Throw snow balls at all of you* Review or I'll have to break out my super duper snowball gun! *Evil smirk***

**Chrissyxo91**


	6. Chapter 6

**A note from Chrissyxo91:**

**Hey guys upon further consideration I decided to remove chapter 6 and end this story at this point. I will do more of Bunny vs Jack but they will be part of a different story or series of one shots I have not decided quite yet. I hope you guys are not disappointed in this decision and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support. To those who are upset that Jack "lost" this bet be comforted that this is only a short term victory for Bunnymund. Muhaha. You'll understand in later chapters of:**

**Bunny Vs Jack: Frost's revenge. Winter is a tough and unforgiving season with little mercy. Sure it starts out with a few innocent snowflakes... But it ****_snowballs _****out of control pretty quickly and the smart know when to take shelter. Unfortunately sometimes smart people get fooled by the innocent act. **

**Well guys I'll leave you with that little summery as a teaser. Keep yours eyes open for the sequel! Oh and like the discription expect the first chapter or two to seem pretty tame as Jack builds the set for his revenge! **

**NO ONE MAKES JACK WEAR DRAG WITHOUT PROPER PUNISHMENT!**

**P.s: I really hope you guys like my changes with this and forgive me!**


End file.
